Blood Roses
by phantomschmerz
Summary: Omi kriegt nen einzel Auftrag und trifft interessante Persönchen... please R&R!,abgebrochen! sorry, aber ich komm in die storry nicht mehr rein.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Diese super niedlichen und überaus hübschen Bishônen gehören leider nicht mir. Was  
mich aber nicht davon abhielt diese Story zu schreiben... Mir gehören einzig und allein alle Karaktere die in Weisskreuz sonst nicht vorhanden sind... Also, viel Spaß beim lesen... ^-^` Farfan  
  
Parings: hehehe... find it out your-self!  
  
Ratings: humor (^-^), may be some times a little bit angst... ,  
lime (or LEMON, I don't know it this time...T.T)  
  
"..." = there is somebody speaking  
/.../ = telepatische Konversation  
\.../ = someone is thinking  
  
Blood Roses-1  
  
"AUFSTEHEN!" Doch das Kneuel vor ihm regte sich nicht. Nach einer Weile war ein leises Murren zu hören. "Kannst du mich nicht schlafen lassen?" Bestimmt schüttelte er den Kopf, auch wenn der andere vor ihm es nicht sehen konnte. "Nein! Ich verletzte Gott, wenn ich dich um fünf Uhr frühs wecke! Und wenn du nicht gleich aufstehst zieh ich dir die Decke weg!" Keinerlei Reaktion. "Du hast es so gewollt!" Farfarello packte kurz zu und schon flog die Decke durch das halbe Zimmer und landete dann auf dem Boden. Mißmutig drehte sich der rothaarige Deutsche um. /Laß mich endlich schlafen!/ Farfarello lachte nur und rannte aus dem Zimmer, die Decke hinter sich herziehend. "Versuch doch mich davon abzuhalten dich um den Schlaf zu bringen!" Brüllend vor Lachen lief er den Flur entlang. "Mistkerl!" Wiederwillig stand Schuldig auf. Wer konnte schon ohne Decke schlafen? Und noch dazu war es Winter und bitter kalt draussen...  
  
"AUFSTEHEN!" Langsam bewegte sich etwas unter der Decke und nach ungefähr fünf Minuten kam ein blonder Haarschopf zum Vorschein. "Hey! Ich sagte aufstehen!" Murrend schob sich der ganze Kopf unter der Decke hervor und der Jung blickte verschlafen in Youji's Gesicht. "Muss das sein? Es ist Sonntag, ausserdem habe ich Ferien!" "Wenn du nicht aufstehst darfst du die nächsten Schichten ganz alleine machen, Aya wartet schon!" Bei der Erwähnung ihres Anführers war Omi sofort hellwach. Er sah erschrocken auf den Wecker. 05:45 Uhr. "YOUJI! Hast du eine Ahnung wie Spät es ist?" Der ältere Assassin versuchte ganz unschuldig zu gucken. "Ja, dreiviertel Sechs, warum?" Omi war außer sich. "Um diese Zeit haben wir noch gar nicht geöffnet, außerdem ist es Winter!" "Trotzdem könntest du langsam deinen Hintern bewegen! Manx war da und du must sofort mit den Recherchen anfangen, der Hit ist für Heute abend angesetzt!" Erschrocken fuhren beide herum und sahen Aya schlechtgelaunt, wie immer, dachte sich Omi, in der Tür stehen. "Ist gut, ich seh mir die Infos gleich an und mach mich dann an die Arbeit..." Aya ging schweigend aus dem Zimmer. \Warum ist Manx nicht schon gestern da gewesen? Sicher, sie hat gesagt, sie hätte es nicht mehr geschaft, aber trotzdem... warum so früh? War Kritiker wieder in Gefahr? Wurden sie selbst als Weis bedroht?/ All diese Fragen spuckten den vier Killern den ganzen Tag im Kopf herum. Während Omi die Informationen sammelte, waren die anderen drei voll und ganz mit den Vorbereitungen beschäftigt. Die Mission war schwieriger als es zuerst ausgesehen hatte, sie mußten einen ehemaligen Schwerverbrecher aus dem Weg räumen, der jetzt als einer der führenden Markler von Waffen angesehen war und unter Verdacht stand illegal Waffen ans Ausland zu verkaufen. Ihre konkrete Aufgabe war es dessen Geschäfte aufzudecken und ihn dann zu töten. Aber dazu musste einer von ihnen bei diesem Typen "einsteigen". Kritiker hatte Omi mit dieser Mission beauftragt, da er die besten Kenntnisse von Waffen hatte. Außerdem, würde er dort auch nicht weiter auffallen, denn anscheinend waren alle Mitarbeiter Jugendlich im Alter von 15-17 Jahren. Die Mission hatte den Namen "Blood Roses" bekommen. \Seltsam... sonst hatten die Missionen nur Namen, die Omi ihnen gegeben hatte weil er dannach die Informationen suchte... das Kritiker jetzt auch "Namen" verteilte war mehr als Merkwürdig. Aber sie durften keine Fragen stellen, das hatten sie mehr oder weniger geschworren, als sie bei Weis angefangen hatten... also würden sie auch jetzt keine stellen!/  
  
"Gähn... man bin ich müde!" Sich weiterhin streckend ging Schuldig in die Küche, wo Farfarello und sogar schon Brad saßen und frühstückten. Farf begann wieder wie wild zu kichern und erntete dafür nur einen bösen Blick von dem Amerikaner ( A/M: Amerikaner... lecker!!! *sich die Lippen leck* *ffffg* ^- ^), scheinbar hatte der Irre alle bis auf Nagi wach bekommen. \Nagi?\ \WAS?\ Schuldig stutzte. \Wieso bist du schon wach?\ Nagi schien ihn kurz zu ignorieren, doch dann entschloß er sich zu einer Antwort. \Aus dem gleichen Grund wie du! Farfarello hat mich geweckt!\ \Hat er dir auch die Decke weg genommen?\ Nagi lachte kurz böse in Gedanken auf. \Haha, sehr witzig, wie den?\ \Schon gut...\ Damit hatte sich das also erledigt und Schuldig wußte nun so viel, dass ganz Schwarz mehr oder weniger freiwillig auf den Beinen war. "Duhu? Braddie?" Der Angesprochene funkelte ihn wütend an. "WAS?" "Warum sind wir alle schopn so früh wach?" Der Schwarzhaarige wandte sich wieder seinem Kaffe zu. "Weil Weis ab dem Nächst einen Dauerauftrag hat..." Der Deutsche fiel in seinen Stuhl. "Und darum weckst du uns in aller Herrgott's Frühe?" Farfie horchte auf. "Früh aufstehen verletzt Gott! Hihihi" Beide "Gesprächspartner" ignorierten ihn. "Ja." Mehr bekam der Master-Mind nicht zu hören. \Weckt uns wegen Weis! Als könnten die ihre Sachen nicht alleine machen!/  
  
"Und ich bin trotzdem dagegen, auch wenn Omi am unauffähligsten ist! Wir können ihn doch nicht drei Monate ohne Kontakt zu uns dort hingehen lassen!" Ken war aufgebracht. Erst hatte man ihn zu einer unmöglichen Zeit aus dem Bett geschmissen, wo er doch gerade einen "schönen" Traum von ihm und Aya gehabt hatte, und dann sagte man ihm auch noch das Omi allein auf eine Mission gehen sollte. "Ken-kun... ich bin alt genug, um das selber zu entscheiden! Außerdem kann ich gar nicht anders als den Auftrag annehmen!" "Aber, ganz allein, ohne Kontakt?" Omi stellte sich vor Ken. "Ich verspreche dir das ich euch jeden Tag eine Mail schreiben werde, Okay? Wenn ich fertig bin sage ich euch bescheid und ihr könnt mich dann dort abhollen. Bitte Ken-kun, mach mir den Abschied nicht so schwer!" Der Fussballer gab auf, anscheinend war Omi fest entschloßen, er lächelte. "Na gut, und was machen wir heute?" Omi strahlte über das ganze Gesicht und umarmte den älteren stürmisch. "Hey, hey! Ist ja gut!" Omi setzte sich auf einen der Küchenstühle. "Ich muss noch sehr viele Informationen sammeln. Ihr könntet mir helfen in dem ihr..." Und er sagte ihnen alles was sie zu tun hatten. Nach ungefähr zehn Stunden dauer Arbeit unter Omi's Leitung kippten die übrigen Assassins fast aus den Latschen. "Fertig! Leute wir haben es geschaft!" Allgemeines erleichtertes Aufatmen war im ganzen Koneko zu hören. Kaum fünf Minuten später saß alles wieder beisammen in der Küche und trank Kaffe oder Tee. Sie besprachen nocheinmal alles bis ins kleinste Detail und dann kamm der große Abschied. "Und du hast wirklich nichts vergessen?" "Nein, Ken-kun." Alle waren niedergeschlagen und Omi drückte Ken und Youji noch einmal fest an sich bevor er zu Aya in den Wagen stieg. "Macht's gut! Passt auf euch auf. Und Youji? Nicht zu viele Frauen, das bekommt dir nicht!" Doch noch ehe der Playboy etwas darauf gesagt hatte war der schwarze Porsche schon nicht mehr zu sehen. Betrübt gingen die beiden Hinterbliebenen ins Haus, schließlich war Winter und sie wollten sich doch nicht ihre "besten" Stücke abfrieren. (A/M: ^_____^' ) Die Fahrt verlief sehr ruhig, keiner von beiden sprach viel. Doch Omi fand, dass Aya dieses mal besonders Schweigsam war. Sie fuhren ungefähr fünf Stunden, dann erreichten sie ihr Ziel und für Omi hieß es nun entgültig Abschied nehmen. "Ich werde euch vermissen!" Ihm standen die Trännen in den Augen. "Wir dich auch, Omittchi! Pass auf dich auf, hörst du?" "Hai..." Einmal drückte Aya ihm ganz fest an sich, dann wandte er sich um, stieg wieder in seinen Wagen und fuhr davon. \Entgültig. Ein entgültiger Abschied. Aber, gibt es diese Entgültigkeit überhaupt, wie sie immer behaupten?/ Langsam drehte er sich um. Er stand vor einem der größten Gebäude die er je gesehen hatte. Zaghaft ging er darauf zu und wurde schließlich vom Eingang verschluckt. \Jetzt ist er fort, unser Omittchi.../ Aya lehnte sich zurück, er hatte etwas weiter weg von den Komplexen gehalten. Leise rann eine Träne über seine Wange. \Für immer.../  
  
*to be continute*  
  
by Farfan-Enterprises! ^-^' 


	2. Chapter 2

Kapitel 2:

_"Hier sind die Informationen, die du haben wolltest..." Nagi knallte den  
Stappel Papier praktisch auf den Tisch vor Brad Crawford. Dieser nickte nur  
und wandte sich dann wieder seinem Laptop zu. Dafür hatte er später noch  
Zeit... Der junge Japaner schnaupte wütend und ging aus dem Zimmer. \Der  
weis auch nicht was er will! Läßt mich mitten in der Nacht wecken um für ihn  
"wichtige" Info's zu besorgen und wenn er sie hat kümmern sie ihn plötzlich  
nicht mehr! Das nächste Mal kann er mich mal am AXXXX lXXXXX, dann stehe ich  
nicht extra für ihn auf/Oho! Hat da etwa jemand schlechte Laune/ Nagi  
stöhnte auf. /Nicht du auch noch! Laß mich gefälligst in Ruhe, Schuldig/  
Grinsend kam der Angesprochene aus dem nächsten Zimmer. "Und warum sollte  
ich? ... Humpf..." Er wurde ziemlich grob an die Wand gedrückt. "Weil ich  
dich dann vielleicht am Leben lasse!" /Hey! Ist ja gut! Ich bin nicht viel  
später aufgestanden als du und hab auch schlechte Laune, versuche ich deshalb  
gleich meine Teamkameraden zu killen/ Ohne Vorwahrnung ließ Nagi den älteren  
Deutschen los. Mit einem dumpfen Knall landete er auf dem Fussboden. "Und  
sprich mich heute nicht mehr an!" In Gedanken weiter Fluchend ging der Junge  
in sein Zimmer. Konnten ihn doch alle mal kreuzweise! Schuldig hatte derweil  
das Zimmer erreicht in dem für gewöhnlich der Amerikaner saß und arbeitete.  
"Du hast unseren Chibi ganz schön verärgert..." Crawford sah nicht auf, er  
duchblätterte nur weiter die Informationen. "Ich weiß, ist aber besser so!"  
Nach vergeblichen Versuchen herraus zu bekommen was ihr Leader damit meinte  
ging auch der Telepat, schließlich konnte man sich auch anderweitig amüsieren!_

Es war schon lange dunkel als ein Wagen vor dem Koneko hielt und ein großer  
in schwarz gekleideter Mann ausstieg. Er sah nicht besonders gut aus, er  
hatte rote Augen, so als hätte er lange geweint. \Nein! Ich bin nicht daran  
Schuld! Er hat den Auftrag selber angenommen! Warum mache ich mir da  
Vorwürfe? Ich sollte mich lieber um Aya-chan kümmern/ Doch er wußte ganz  
genau, das er sich das nur einredete. Sie hatten ihrem Jüngsten nichts von  
der letzten Information gesagt, die Manx ihnen gegeben hatte und selbst  
Ken wußte noch nichts davon! Nur er und Youji... Das war schwer zu tragen.  
Kaum hatte Aya die Tür hinter sich zu gemacht hörte er Ken schon aus der  
Küche brüllen. "NEIN! DAS GLAUBE ICH NICHT! WIESO HABT IHR DA ZUGESTIMMT?"  
Youji hatte es also schon getan. Gut das würde es für ihn leichter machen...  
"Ken... hör mir doch zu!" Youji klang als wäre er den Tränen nahe. "Er hat das  
selber so entschieden!" Aya stand jetzt in der Küchentür und besah sich die  
Szene, die sich ihm da bot. Youji, wirklich schon vollkommen aufgelöst, saß  
auf einem der Stühle und versuchte den auf und ab rennenden Ken zu beruhigen.  
Was aber anscheinend in die falsche Richtung lief und ihn nur noch mehr  
anstachelte. "Ja! Weil ihr ihm diese letzte Info vorenthalten habt!" Jetzt  
trat Aya endlich in den Raum, so das beide ihn sehen konnten. "Aya! Endich!"  
Youji war sichtlich erleichtert, was man von Ken aber nicht behaupten konnte.  
"Wieso hast du ihm nicht gesagt, das er nicht zurück kommen wird?" Aya hatte  
wie üblich seine ausdruckslose Maske auf. "Ich brauchte es ihm gar nicht  
sagen, er hat es auch so rausgefunden." "WAS?" Der Playboy und der Fussballer  
standen augenblicklich vor ihm und starrten ihn an. "Er hat es  
herrausgefunden?" "Wie?" Aya sah resigniert auf den Boden. "Er hat eine Liste  
gefunden, auf der die Personen standen, die innerhalb der letzten fünf Monate  
getötet wurden..." Jetzt war Ken wirklich am heulen. "Wieso habt ihr ihn dann  
gehen lassen?" "Weil er es so wollte..." Ken setzte sich neben Youji auf  
einen Stuhl und weinte. Aya musste mit aller Kraft den Wunsch unterdrücken,  
nicht zu ihm hinzugehen und ihn in den Arm zu nehmen und zu trösten. Er hatte  
auch niemanden der ihn tröstete. \Wie wäre es denn mit Ken? Er ist einfühls...  
Schnauze! Ich will das nicht mehr hören/ Abrupt drehte er sich um und ging  
auf sein Zimmer.  
IJeder seinem Kummer überlaßen, jeder einsam, in jedem der Wunsch nach einem  
schnellen Tod, der alles endlich beendete. Doch wer weiß schon wann ihn das  
Schiksal zu sich hollt? Niemand, oder doch?  
Der langhaarige Mann grinste leicht. \Warum eigentlich immer das Schiksal?  
Das ist doch langweilig/ Damit drehte er sich um, er hatte noch etwas zu erledigen.

\Ganz schön großes Gebäude! Hier kann man wirklich 1000 Menschen unterbringen,  
das fählt nicht weiter auf./ Langsam ging er durch die Koridore , immer hinter  
dem schwarzhaarigen Mädchen hinterher, das ihm sein Zimmer zeigen sollte.  
\Und keiner ist älter als 17 Jahre. Wenn sie 18 werden, werden sie getötet...  
in zweieinhalb Monaten bin ich 18.../ Er wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen,  
als ihn das Mädchen ansprach. "Zimmernr. 736, Personalnummer: 018276;  
Tzukiono, Omi, männlich." \Sie redet wie ein Roboter.../ "Du teielst dein  
Zimmer mit 016537; Azumi, Hikaro, ebendfalls männlich. Um 04:45 Uhr morgen  
beginnt deine Schicht in Sektor 867. Ansprechspartner, wenn Probleme  
auftauchen sollten, Ayume Mizuko, weiblich..." Sie öffnete die Tür mit einer  
Chip-Karte und gab diese dann Omi. "Ein kleiner Tip, verhalte dich  
unauffällig, du siehst nicht aus wie 17, also verhalt dich wie ein  
16-Jähriger, dann lebst du länger." Damit war sie verschwunden. \Die machen  
hier ja kein Geheimnis daraus, das sie irgendwann sterben müssen. Na dann.../  
Er betratt das Zimmer und war überrascht. Was man ihm zugeteilt hatte war eine  
kleine Wohnung. Ein Badezimmer, eine kleine Küche, drei Schlafzimmer und ein  
etwas größeres Wohnzimmer. "Hallo?" Omi ging etwas weiter in die Wohnung.  
"Jemand zu hause?" Aus dem hintersten Zimmer drang leise Musik. "Hallo?"  
"Ruhe! Ich will Musik hören!" Der junge Killer wurde aufmerksam, kannte er  
diese Stimme nicht?

to be continuted


	3. Chapter 3

Kapitel 3:

\Kaum bin ich zwei Tage hier, schon hab ich 'nen Zimmernachbar! Das gibt es  
doch nicht/ Leicht gereizt stand er auf, um zu sehen mit wem er denn nun  
die Wohnung teilen sollte. \Und wen soll ich überhaupt retten? _°Du wirst die  
Person erkennen, es ist sehr wichtig, das sie überlebt!°_ Deutlicher hatte er  
sich wirklich nicht ausdrücken können/ Erschrocken starrte er in zwei  
Meerblaue Augen. Sofort war Omi in Angriffsstellung. "Das... das glaube ich  
einfach nicht! Ich soll dich beschützen?" Omi sah verwirrt zu Nagi rüber.  
"Mich beschützen? Ich kann gut auf mich alleine aufpassen!" Durchdringend  
blickten sich die Beiden an. "Du weist, das du sterben mußt." Omi nickte,  
obwohl er wußte, das Nagi keine Frage gestellt hatte. "Und was machst du  
hier?" Nagi sah ihn einen Augenblick lang an, als habe er ihn zu ersten  
mal gesehen. "Ich soll dafür sorgen, das du hier lebend wieder raus  
kommst..." Omi erbleichte, machten Schwarz und Weis jetzt gemeinsame Sache?  
Wenn ja, warum hatte sie es ihm nicht gesagt? So viele Fragen schwirrten ihm  
im Kopf herum, dass er erst nicht mitbekam, das Nagi mit ihm redete.  
"... Hörst du mir überhaupt zu?" "Tut mir leid, was hast du gesagt?"  
\Na klasse! Das hat mir gerade noch gefehlt! Ein Bombay, der nicht  
aufpasst.../ "Ich habe gesagt, das du mich hier Hikaro nennen musst, sonst  
fliegt die ganze Sache auf und wir sind gleich tot!" Omi nickte langsam.  
"Das heist also auch, das wir die drei Monate miteinander auskommen müssen  
ohne uns selber gegenseitig umzubringen... Und das setzt vorraus, das wir uns  
vertrauen." Nagi hörte ihm nicht mehr zu. Er sollte Weis vertrauen? Sie hatten  
seid sie im "Geschäft" waren immer wieder versucht einander umzubringen. Er  
konnte Bombay einfach nicht vertrauen. Plötzlich änderte dieser die Tonlage  
und ging in einen Plauderton über. "Also, welches Zimmer bekomme ich?" Nagi  
reagierte ohne nachzudenken. "Das was am weitesten von mir weg ist!" Omi war  
bestürzt, er hatte nicht mit so einer heftigen Reaktion gerechnet. Langsam  
schlurfte er in "sein" Zimmer und packte erst einmal alle seine Sachen aus.

Stille und Dunkelheit. Das war alles was ihn umgab. Es störrte ihn nicht, dass  
er allein war, daran war er gewöhnt. Niemand von den anderen traute sich in  
sein Zimmer. \Vielleicht sollte ich mich doch etwas ändern... ich haße doch  
nichts mehr, als allein zu sein/ Seine Augen richteten sich auf einen Punkt  
in weiter ferne und er fiel in einen ruhigen Halbschlaf. Ganz tief in ihm  
hörte er eine Stimme flüstern. Sie sagte ihm viele Sachen und nach einer Weile  
begann er sich mit ihr zu unter halten, stellte Fragen und bekam Antworten.  
\Wie denkt Omi jetzt über mich? Ist er böse/Du brauchst dir darum keine  
Sorgen machen, er ist sehr gut aufgehoben und kommt bestimmt lebendig zu euch  
zurück./ Gerne wollte er der Stimme glauben und je länger er sich unterhielt,  
desto mehr vertraute er darauf, das sie die Wahrheit sprach. Schließlich  
schlief er beruhigt und zufrieden ein. "Du bist ganz schön leichtgläubig, wenn  
du so gut wie schläfst, Kätzchen. Aber das macht dich ja auch so interessant!"  
Der Mann stand noch eine ganze Weile vor dem Schlafenden. Dann beugte er sich  
kurz runter und küßte ihn auf die Stirn. Grinsend richtete er sich wieder auf.  
Oh ja, das würde einen Spaß geben mit dieser Wildkatze zu spielen.  
\Leichtgläubig und gut zu beeinflußen. Brad hatte recht, der Weisanführer ist  
das perfekte Spielzeug für mich/ Leise lachend verschwand er ohne eine  
einzige Spur zu hinterlaßen.

"Bombay?" Omi blickte auf und sah in das leicht gerötete Gesicht von Nagi.  
"Was ist denn?" "Wie soll ich dich denn nennen? Ich meine... Bombay geht hier  
woll nicht... oder hast du dich unter deinem Decknamen eingeschrieben?" Sein  
Gesicht war jetzt Tomatenrot. Omi lächelte, was Nagis Kopf fast zum Platzen  
brachte. "Omi, ich heiße Omi." Die Augen des jungen Schwarz-Killers leuchteten  
auf. Omi machte sich wieder daran seine Sachen auszupacken. "Darf... darf ich  
dich noch was Fragen?" \Nanu? Warum ist der denn auf einmal so gesprächig/  
"Ja, frag ruhig." "Wie heißt du eigentlich wirklich?" Jetzt war Omi verwirrt.  
"Hat euer Telepath euch nie erzählt, wie wir richtig heißen?" Nagi schüttelte  
bestimmt den Kopf. "Ich heiße Tzukiono, Omi." Die Augen seines Gegenpüber  
wurden groß. "Du bist untere deinem richtigen Namen hier?" Omi zuckte mit den  
Schultern. "Und? Was ist so schlimm daran?" "Aber... aber..." Kopfschütteld  
legte Omi das T-shirt beiseite das er gerade in den Schrank hatte legen wollen  
und stellte sich vor Nagi hin. Dieser wich einige Schritte zurück. Noch traute  
er dem Weiss nicht ganz. "Sie können nicht verfolgen wo ich herkomme. Wir sind  
alle nirgend wo versichert und haben auch so keinerlei Einträge in einem  
Verzeichnis. Und jetzt habe ich mal ein paar Fragen..." Er schob den jüngeren  
aus dem Zimmer, drückte ihn in einen der drei Sessel und setzte sich ihm  
gegenüber. Einwenig verängstigt sah ihn der Telekinet an. \Was er wohl wissen  
will/ Omi holte Luft und stellte dann die Frage, die ihn beschäftigte, seit  
er Nagi hier getroffen hatte. "In welchem... Sektor arbeitest du?" Nagi wäre  
wahrscheinlich vom Stuhl gekippt, hätte er auf einem gesessen. Aber das tat er  
nicht, also rutschte er aus dem Sessel und plummste auf den Boden. "NANI?"  
"Ich wollte wissen, in welchem Sektor du arbeitest!" Bis der brünette Junge  
begriffen hatte, was sein Gegenüber gerade von ihm wissen wollte vergingen  
einige Minuten, die er nur auf und ab lief und sich immer wieder fragte, warum  
jemand so etwas von ihm wissen wollte. Omi beobachtete ihn genau dabei. Dann  
wurde sich Nagi wieder Omis Gegenwart bewußt und setzte sich beschämmt wieder  
in den Sessel. "Und?" "Nani?" "Ich warte noch auf eine Antwort." "Ach ja,  
Sektor 866. Warum?" Dieses Mal leuchteten Omi's Augen. "Toll! Dann kannst du  
mir ja den Weg zeigen..." "Warte, warte! Wann beginnt deine Schicht?"  
"04:45 Uhr. Warum?" Schlaff lies Nagi sich nach hinten in die Sessellehne  
fallen. "Dachte ich's mir doch. Meine fängt 08:00 Uhr an. Und ich werde nicht  
extra wegen dir früher aufstehen, als ich muss!" Resigniert sah Omi zu Boden.  
"Nagut, dann nicht... Gute Nacht." Die Tür klickte leise, als sie im Schloss  
einrasstete. \Mist! Dabei wollte ich ihn doch nicht entäuschen/ Lange saß  
Nagi noch im Sessel und lauschte der leisen Musik, die aus dem Zimmer des  
Älteren kam. Dann ging auch er in sein Zimmer, aber noch nicht zu Bett. Er  
konnte einfach nicht schlafen. Irgendwann schlich er in Omis Schlafraum.  
\Du siehst aus wie ein Baby, wenn du schläfst, weißt du das eigentlich/  
Vorsichtig strich er dem schlafenden jungen Mann über die Wange. \Weißt du  
noch was? Ich glaube ich mag dich sehr./ Dann ging er wieder in seinen Raum.  
Die Person, der er gerade über die Wang gestrichen hatte schlug die Augen auf.

to be continuted


	4. Chapter 4

Kapitel 4:

_Ein Pfiff ertönte und gab somit das Ende des Spiels bekannt. Ken lief mit  
geröteten Wangen vom Feld. Sie hatten gewonnen und das nur dank ihm! Das Spiel  
hatte zur Halbzeit 4:2 für ihre Gegner gestanden. Dann hatte sich ihr Trainner  
dazu durch gerungen ihn einzuwechseln. Danach machten sie nur noch Tore!  
"Ken!" Er drehte sich um und sah Aya. "Ihr habt gewonnen! Das freut mich für  
euch!" Er lächelte Ken an, bis dieser glaubte auf der Stelle schmelzen zu  
müssen. "Ja! Aber ich konnte nur so gut spielen, weil du da warst, Koi!" Aya  
wurde leicht rot und ehe er etwas sagen konnte, schloß Ken schon seine Lippen  
mit seinen und sie gaben sich einen innigen Kuss. "Hey, hey! Ich bin nichts  
zu essen!" Ken lächelte lasziv. "Schade, eigentlich wollte ich dich gerade  
vernaschen!" (A/M:-!!!! Das war doch nicht SO gemeint... oder doch?  
Zweifelnd zu Ken rüber blick) Aya wurde noch eine Spur roter. Er beugte sich  
zu Kens Ohr. "Wenn wir wider zu Hause sind, okay?" Sichtlich zufrieden brummte  
Ken. Kaum eine halbe Stunde später waren sie dann auch wider im Koneko. "Jetzt  
musst du halten was du versprochen hast, Aya-chan!" Leicht lächelnd beugte  
sich der Angesprochene über ihn._  
Pieppieppieppiiiieeeeppp!  
"Argh! Scheiß Wecker! Kannst du nicht mal stehen bleiben, wenn ich gerade so  
schön träume?" Doch der Wecker piepte munter weiter und Ken war gezwungen  
aufzustehen. \So eine verdammte Scheiße! Immer dann wenn es spannend wird!/

"Gähn... guten Morgen!" Omi sah verschlafen zu Nagi, der putzmunter in der  
kleinen Küche herumwusselte. "Morgen! Kaffee?" Omi nickte. "Sag mal, Na...  
Hikaro?" Angesprochener hob den Kopf mit leicht geröteten Wangen und sah  
Omi in die Meerblauen Augen. "Hm?" "Ich dachte du wolltest nicht so früh  
aufstehen." Nagi fühlte sich ertappt. \Hat er das gestern Abend noch  
mitbekommen?/ "Äh... nun... ich... ich sollte dir doch den Weg zeigen!" Der  
blonde Junge grinste. "Nur deshalb stehst du um 04:00 Uhr auf? Um mir den  
Weg zu meinem Sektor zu zeigen?" "Apropos! Welche Nr. hat deiner überhaupt?"  
"Ehm, ich glaube, das war Nr. 867. Glaub ich zumindestens." Nagis Herz machte  
einen Sprung vom Boden,dort hing es seit dem gestrigen Abend, bis an seine Kelle.  
"Echt? Klasse!" "Also darf ich das so verstehen, das du mir den Weg zeigst?" Omi  
lächelte so niedlich wie er es in dem verschlafenen Zustand hinbekam, doch es  
reichte um Nagi tomatenrot anlaufen zu lassen. Omi nahm weiterhin lächend die  
Tasse entgegen, die ihm der andere hin hielt und trank ein paar Schlucke. Aber eins  
brannte ihm noch auf der Seele. "Sag mal.. Hisoka, kannst du hier deien Telekinese  
einsetzten?" Der brünette Japaner drehte leicht den Kopf, so als würde er  
überlegen, doch dann tanzten plötzlich die Messer auf dem Küchentisch und  
Nagi's Kaffeetasse schwebte in der Luft. "Okay, okay. Dann was anderes! Wissen  
die hier von deinen... Fähigkeiten?" Nagi fiel die Verzögerung in Omis Worten sehr  
wohl auf, doch er überhörte sie geflissentlich. "Ja."  
Jetzt war sein Gegenüber hell wach. "Und die machen nichts dagegen?" Nagi  
schüttelte den Kopf. Als er in das Gesicht seines Mitbewohners sah konnte er  
die Frage förmlich anfassen die ihm auf der Zunge brannte. Doch er  
beantwortete sie trotztdem. "Ich bin in einer "Spezialabteilung". Dort laufen  
nur Telekineten rum... aber wir können unsere Kräfte nur in dieser Abteilung  
voll ausnutzen. Außerhalb kostet es ungeheure Anstrengung, sowas wie eben zu  
machen." Omis Gehirn arbeitete auf hochturen. Warum brauchte jemand  
haufen weise Telekineten? "Was macht ihr da?" Diesesmal konnte Nagi nicht  
antworten. Die Tür war aufgegangen und ein Mädchen trat ein. "Hisoka? Omi?  
Seid ihr schon wach?" Nagi schaltete schneller als der andere Junge. "Hallo,  
Ayume! Wir sind in der Küche!" Leise fügte er hinzu. "Kein Wort, das du mich  
kennst! Sonst fliegen wir auf!" Als sie in die Küche kam lächelte Ayumi erst  
Nagi, dann Omi an und streckte letzterem schließlich ihre Hand entgegen. Omi  
ergriff sie nur zaghaft. "Hallo. Du bist also Omi-kun. Ich heiße Ayumi.  
Katzuko-chan hat mir schon alles erzählt. Tut mir leid mit deiner Familie,  
aber hier haben wir alle unser Kreuz zu tragen." Meerblaue Augen musterten sie  
eingehend. Ayume war nicht gerade groß, sogar kleiner als er, hatte lange  
rabenschwarze Haare und ein schmales Gesicht. Ihre Augenfarbe hing irgendwo  
zwischen dunklem blau und hellem grau. \Im ganzen sieht sie richtig gut aus./  
"Was machst du schon so früh auf den Beinen, Hikaro-kun?" "Ich wollte Omi  
zeigen, wo seine Sektion ist..." Sie lächelte, doch es war ein wenig  
unterkühlt. "Dann kannst du dich ja wieder hinlegen. Ich habe Order gekriegt  
ihn hinzubringen." Enttäuschung machte sich auf dem Gesicht des brünetten  
Jungen breit. "Schade..." Doch sie ging nicht weiter darauf ein, sondern  
musterte jetzt ihrerseits Omi. Dann lächelte sie leicht verlegen. "Also,  
Omi-kun, ähm... wenn wir losgehen, solltest du dir aber etwas mehr anziehen,  
am besten die Uniform, dann kommen wir leichter durch die Kontrollen..." Omi  
sah fragend zu dem einzigen Jungen der noch im Zimmer war. Doch dieser  
schüttelte nur den Kopf. Ayume beobachtete alles ganz genau. "Gut, dann geh  
ich mir schnell was anziehen." Nach dem Omi in seinem Zimmer verschwunden war,  
wandte sie sich direkt an Nagi, doch sie sprach leise genug, damit Omi sie  
nicht hören konnte. "Hikaro! Du weißt schon genau, wie das hier läuft. Laß ihm  
Zeit sich hier einzugewöhnen, bevor du ihn überfällst!" Sein Gesicht färbte  
sich wie schon so oft an diesem Morgen dunkelrot. "War das so offensichtlich?"  
Ayume nickte langsam. "Ausserdem weißt du ganz genau, das du ihn nie bis zu  
seinem Sektor hättest bringen können!" Resigniert sah Nagi zu Boden. Hinter  
Ayume wurden Schritte hörbar. "Kann losgehen! Ich bin vertig!"

"Ich verstehe das immer noch nicht! Wieso sollte Nagi sich in Bombay  
verlieben?" Verzweifelnd hob der Amerikaner die Hände und wägte ab, ob er  
Schuldig doch mal einen Blick in seinen Kopf werfen lassen sollte. Doch  
den Gedanken verwarf er gleich wieder. Er wollte nicht, das Schuldig mehr  
wusste als es ihm, Brad Crawford gefiehl... "Nochmal, wenn wir Omi da  
lebend wieder raus bekommen wollen muß Nagi sich in Omi verlieben!" Schuldig  
ging diese Diskusion auf die Nerven. "Wozu brauchen wir Weiss?" Lange sagte  
der Mann der ihm gegenüber an einem Laptop saß nichts, sondern trank nur  
seinen Kaffee. Der Deutsche wartete noch ungefähr fünf Minuten, dann stand er  
auf und ging. Als er an der Tür stand drehte er sich aus einem Gefühl heraus  
noch einmal um. "Und?" Braddley Crawford sah nicht zu ihm auf. "Wir brauchen  
sie um zu überleben." Die Tür klappte zu. Crawford wusste genau, dass SEIN  
Schu sich jetzt erst ein mal amüsieren ging, um diese Worte besser verdauen  
zu können. \Er wird es schon noch verstehen.../  
Später am Abend kam Schuldig wieder. Er war betrunken und gröllte die ganze WG  
zusammen. Als erstes war Brad im Wohnzimmer und sah wütemd auf den vor ihm  
herum schwanckenden Schuldig. "Sag mal, gehts dir noch ganz gut, Schuldig?"  
Der Angesprochene drehte sich zu ihm um und währe beinahe hingefallen, hätte  
Brad ihn nicht rechtzeitig aufgefangen. "Braddie?" Wut stieg in dem Amerkianer  
hoch. \Warum laß ich ihn eigentlich nicht hier liegen und gehe schlafen? Ich  
bin ziemmlich bescheuert wenn ich glaube, das Schuldig sich in mich verlieben  
könnte!/ "Was?" "Isch wil'nischt schterben! Isch will weiter... leben! Warum  
soll Nadie nochmaaal Oni da'rausch holl'n? Isch glaub' isch hab' dasch  
vergeschen." Er stützte den Deutschen und schleifte ihn den größten Teil zu  
desen Zimmer. "Braddie? Warum antwortst' du nisch'?" Er verfrachtete das  
besofene Bündel auf das Bett und setzte sich dann daneben. "Schlaf jetzt Schu,  
ich erkläre es dir morgen noch einmal." "Verschprochn'?" "Ja." Damit gab er  
seinem Schu noch einen Kuß auf die Stirn und schlief dann ein. \Ich bin woll  
doch überarbeitet.../  
Es verging ungefähr eine dreiviertel Stunde, dann wagte es Schuldig wieder  
sich zu bewegen. \Süßer Junge!/ Er machte die Nachttischlampe an. \Hast  
vergeßen deine Brille abzunehmen!/ Ganz vorsichtig nahm er Brad die Brille ab  
und betrachtete ihn. \Hübscher Junge... Du fällst auf einiges rein, weißt du das?

Fragt sich nur, was du gemacht hättest, wenn ich nicht betrunken gewesen  
wäre.../ Noch vorsichtiger stand der Deutsche auf und legte dann Crawford in  
sein Bett und kuschelte sich neben ihn. "Gute Nacht!" Dann war entgültig Ruhe  
in der Schwarz-WG.

"Ein Morgen, wie jeder andere! Die Blumen blühen, die Sonne scheint, Ken rennt  
zum Fussball, Omi ist immernoch auf Mission und Youji sitz in der Küche und  
liest Zeitung, und dahinten kommen... Youji?" Aya sah verwirrt auf den  
Playboy herrab. "Warum bist DU schon wach?" Er wurde keines Blickes gewürdigt,  
das machte ihn sauer. "Youji! Ich rede mit dir!" Grüne Katzenaugen richteten  
sich auf den Weiss-Anführer. "Was dagegen, das ich schon auf bin? Manx hat  
doch gestern gesagt, das wir alle nach dem Mittagessen hier sein sollen... und  
außerdem fängt meine Schicht jetzt an, also entschuldige mich!" Wütend stand  
er auf, ging in den Laden und lies einen verdutzten Aya allein in der Küche  
stehen.

tbc


	5. Chapter 5

Kapitel 5:

Der Gang war lang und eintönig, immer wieder graue Wände und helle Neonlampen  
"Wie weit ist es denn noch?" Sie drehte sich nicht um. "Nicht mehr weit."  
\Toll, das hast du vor zehn Minuten auch schon gesagt!/ Ayume blieb vor einer  
der vielen Türen, die sich hier förmlich aneinander reihten, stehen und sah  
ihn an. "Also hör zu," sie gab ihm eine weitere Karte und ein Schildchen.  
"Das musst du immer tragen, wenn du in deiner Abteilung, auf dem Weg hier her  
oder zurück zu deinem Quartier bist! Auf der Sektion haben alle Decknamen,  
deiner steht auf deinem Schildchen. Du darfst niemandem deinen richtigen  
Namen sagen! Die Karte benötigst du für den Zugang zu den Räumen und dem  
Hauptrechner, sowie allen anderen Computern... Halt dich an die Vorschriften,  
dann lebst du länger!" Damit war sie verschwunden. Omi betrachtete das  
Schildchen. \Soso.../ Einmal atmete er noch tief durch und betrat dann seine  
vorläufige Arbeitsstelle.

"Hi, Mayfly-kun! Du bist aber ganz schön früh!" Der Angesprochene drehte sich  
um. "Laß mich doch, Pretty! Darf mann denn hier nicht früher anfangen?" Das  
Mädchen lachte leise. "Doch, aber da durch fällst du auf. Und all zu gut ist  
das auch nicht!" Der Junge schüttelte nur den Kopf. "Ich habe gehört, du hast  
einen Quartiergenossen? Wie sieht er aus?" Jetzt musste auch Mayfly lächeln.  
"Hier verbreitet sich sowas woll wie ein Lauffeuer? Nun, wie soll ich ihn  
beschreiben. Blonde Haare, blaue Augen, etwas größer als ich. Macht einen  
inteligenten Eindruck. Ach und falls es dich interessiert. Er scheint noch  
nicht vergeben zu sein!" Jetzt lief Pretty rot an. "Okay! Mach dich an die  
Arbeit! Wenn du schon hier bist kannst du auch was tun! Einen Moment, ich  
hab's gleich." Er wartete kurz, dann bekam er seinen Arbeitsauftrag für den  
heutigen Tag. \Was Omi woll gerade macht?/

Die kleine Glocke an der Tür klingelte, als jemand den Laden betrat. "Komme  
gleich!" War das einzige was man von Ken hören konnte. Dann stürzte irgendwas  
im Lagerraum um und man hörte nur noch ein lautes "SCHEIßE!"  
"Bemüh dich nicht Ken. Ich bin unten. Holl bitte Aya und Youji!" Damit waren  
die junge Frau und ihre Begleiter im Missionsraum verschwunden. Von oben  
hörten sie noch wie der angesprochene nach dem Rest seines Teams brüllte und  
dann ebenfalls die Treppe runter polterte. Dann wurde die Tür aufgerissen und  
Ken blieb mit offenem Mund stehen.  
Hinter ihm hörte man Youji und Aya gleichfalls die Treppe herrunter kommen.  
"Was ist denn los Ken? Hast du ein Gespenst gesehen oder warum stehst du in  
der Tür?" Der blonde Mann schob sich missmutig an ihm vorbei und blieb  
seinerseits stehen. Damit versperrte er Aya die Sicht, so das dieser nicht  
erkennen konnte, worauf seine beiden Kollegen starrten. "Hey! Ich will auch  
was sehen!"

"Hm?" Der schwarzhaarige jungte Mann fing an aufzuwachen. \Wo bin ich? Schön  
warm. Ich liegen in meinem Bett. Aber... hier lieg noch wer? Wie komme ich  
hier rein? Ich bin doch eingeschlafen als,.../Guten Morgen, Bishônen. Wie  
haben wir den geschlafen?/ Sofort saß Crawford aufrecht in seinem Bett und  
sah sich um. Neben ihm entdeckte er den besagten Deutschen, dem es unter der  
Decke sehr zu gefallen schien. "Schu...?" "Was ist den los? Du guckst mich  
an, als wäre ich der Leibhaftige!" /Oder bin ich das etwa?/ Die Haltung des  
Amis versteifte sich augenblicklich und die Barriere, die seine Gedanken  
abschirmte war wieder da, sodass Schuldig keinen Zugang mehr hatte.  
"Meinst du wirklich, DAS bringt jetzt noch was? Ich meine,  
ich hatte die ganze Nacht über Zeit, deine Gedanken zu verfolgen. Und ich  
muss sagen, das war sehr Aufschlußreich!!" Langsam richtete sich der  
Deutsche auf. Brad versuchte, soweit das in einem Bett geht, zurück zu  
weichen und stieß der Wand zusammen. "Was... was hast du jetzt vor?"  
Gegen seinen Willen zitterte seine Stimme etwas. Schludig grinste  
sein überlegenes Grinsen. Seine Nase stieß schon fast mit der Brad's  
zusammen. "Das was du schon lange willst. Ich muss dich doch für deine Mühen  
belohnen!" Dem Schwarzanführer wurde abwechelnd heiß und kalt. \Das kann  
nicht sein! Ich träume nur! Es ist nur ein Traum!/ Aber kurz nach den er das  
gedacht hatte sah er wieder einmal die Zukunft und ihm gefiel überhaupt nicht  
was er da sah. \Das werde ich verhindern!/ "Schu!" Der Angesprochene hob die  
Augen. Er hatte genossen wie Brad Crawford, B.C. der furchtlose und  
unerschütterlich Anführer ihrer Gruppe vor Angst gezittert hatte. "Geh weg!  
Ich will nicht." \Oho! Neue Taktik. Okay, Süßer. Du wirst mir schon noch  
geben, was ich will./ "Und warum sollte ich?" Langsam fing er an mit der  
einen Hand über die Brust des Orakels zu streichen. Dieser stöhnte vor  
Verzweiflung auf. Schuldig war gerade dabei, ihm seine Träume zu erfühlen und  
er wollte ihn fort weisen? Brad war hin und hergerissen. \Will nicht... Warum  
jetzt...? Weiter, mach weiter!... Nein! Hör auf. Ich... will nicht!.../ Der  
durchtrainierte Körper zitterte und Schuldig genoss es. Auch ohne das er die  
Gedanken seines "Bosses" lesen konnte, wußte er was in ihm vorging. Man  
brauchte ihm nur ins Gesicht zu sehen. Die Augen geschloßen und die Miene  
schmerzverzerrt. \Na? Wann gibst du auf?/ Als Schuldig das nächste Mal anfing  
zu sprechen, zuckte Brad zusammen, als ihn der heiße Atem in seiner Halsbeuge  
traf. "Warum sollte ich jetzt aufhören? Du willst es doch auch. Komm, laß  
dich gehen. Laß mich dich vergessen machen..." Ganz sacht fing der Deutsche  
an Küsse auf der empfindlichen Haut des Halses zu verteilen und erntete dafür  
ein weiteres Stöhnen. Durch diese "Ausrutscher" ermutigt, wandte er sich dem  
Rest des Körpers zu. \Gut, das ich ihm gestern noch das Shirt ausgezogen  
habe!!/ Langsam fing er an mit Hand und Zunge jeden Zentiemeter der Haut zu  
erkunden. Brad musste sich sehr zusammen reißen um Schuldig nicht zu sich  
hoch zu ziehen und ihm einen tiefen Kuß zu verpassen. Statt dessen packte er  
in den roten Schopf und zog Schuldig von sich fort. "Ich habe gesagt: Ich!  
Will! Nicht!" Er stand auf und verließ das Zimmer. Er brauchte unbedingt eine  
kalte, eine eiskalte Dusche!

Er kam sich vor, als wäre er in eine der Computerzentralen Amerikas  
getretten. Wo er sich auch hinwandte, überall Rechner! "Hallo! Du musst der  
Neue sein. Ich heiße Cattleya und leite hier sozusagen die ganze Sache. Wenn  
du irgendwelche Fragen hast, kannst du dich an mich wenden. Komm, ich zeige  
dir die Gruppe mit der du arbeitest!" Okay, jetzt war Omi wirklich überrannt  
worden. Wer hätte denn gedacht, das er gleich so begrüßt wurde. \Cattleya  
also. Das fängt ja gut an. Ob Nagi auch so einen Start hatte?/ Die Halle,  
durch die er geführt wurde, war riesig! Aber gut unterteilt. Man konnte  
deutlich erkennen wo ein Gruppenplatz aufhörte und der andere anfing. \Na  
gut, ist ja auch nicht zu übersehen, wenn wir über den Bereichen in der Luft  
auf Planken aus Metall gehen und zu jedem Bereich nur eine einzige Treppe  
herunter führt./ Das Mädchen, das vor ihm ging blien stehen. "Also, es gibt  
zwei Pausen wärend der Arbeitszeit. Um 12:00 Uhr und um 15:00 Uhr. Unten  
wendest du dich bitte an den Gruppenleiter, sein Name ist Ragdoll. Ich wünsch  
dir noch viel Spaß." Damit war sie die nächste Treppe runter und nicht mehr  
zu sehen. "Auf, auf in den Löwenkäfig." Neugierig stieg er die Treppe  
herunter, eine Wendeltreppe, von den Dingern wurde ihm immer ein bisschen  
Schwindelig. Unten angekommen war er in einer vollkommen neuen Welt. Nichts  
von dem Krach den man oben gehört hatte war hier zu hören. Alle drei  
Gruppenmitglieder saßen an einem runden Tisch mit mehren Monitoren. Drei  
Mädchen. Eine von ihnen hatte aufgesehen als er die letzte Stufe betreten  
hatte. "Setzt dich an den freien Platz. Deine Aufgaben stehen in der Akte.  
Ich möchte in drei Stunden eine Zusammenfassung von dem was du bis dahin  
geschaft hast." Omi blickte das "Mädchen" verdutzt an. Zwar sah sie aus wie  
eines, hatte aber die Stimme eines Jungen. \Fazit: Das ist Ragdoll! Der Boss  
dieser Gruppe, also streng dich an, Omi!/ Er nickte und machte sich an die  
Arbeit. \Schon kommisch, unterscheidet sich kaum vin dem was ich bei Weiss  
gemacht habe, nur das ich hier mehr Zeit hab und alles gründlicher machen  
kann. ... Systemspionage bei Takatorie Enterprises, na wenn das kein Zufall  
ist.../

tbc


	6. Chapter 6

Kapitel 6:

Er machte die Tür von seinem Zimmer auf und schaute sich um. Eben hatte Brad  
doch eindeutig rumgebrüllt. \Gebrüll verletzt Gott! Das Nagi weg ist verletzt  
auch Gott, aber dann habe ich keinen den ich ärgern kann! Schweinerei ist das  
hier alles!/ Also machte Farfarello sich auf den Weg um ihren Mastermind zu  
suchen. /Denk gar nicht daran mich ärgern zu wollen, Berseker! Ich hab heute  
mächtig schlechte Laune!/ \Schlechte Laune verletzt Gott!/ Der erste Raum,  
der inspizieret wurde war Schuldigs Zimmer, aber da war er nicht. Also als  
nächstes die Küche. \Oh, Brad Crawford, unser Orakel!/ "Na, schon wach?" Er  
wurde keines Blickes gewürdigt. Aber das interessierte ihn auch nicht,  
seltsamer wäre es gewesen, wenn Brad ihm geantwortet hätte. Dann kam das Bad  
an die Reihe. Die Dusche war zwar erst vor kurzem benuzt worden, aber immer  
noch kein Schuldig in Sicht. /Ich habe gesagt, das du mich heute ihn Ruhe  
lassen sollst!/ \Zorn ist eine Todsünde! Todsünden verletzten Gott!/ "Jetzt  
lass mich endlich in Ruhe, Farfarello!" Peilsender aufgestellt! Das kam  
eindeutig aus dem Zimmer ihres Anfüheres. "Was machst du in Braddies Zimmer?  
Habt ihr etwa...? Ha! Homosexualität verletzt Gott! Brad und Schuldig sind  
schwul!" "SCHNAUZE IRE!" Kam es sowohl aus dem Zimmer, als auch aus der  
Küche. Angesproch... Angebrüllter verzog sich sofort in sein Zimmer und  
fing an mit seinem Lieblingsmesser zu spielen...

Das Mä... der Junge, genannt Ragdoll stand auf und verschwand die Treppe  
rauf. "Wo will er denn hin?" Eine seiner Teamkolleginnen sah ihn an, tippte  
aber unaufhörlich auf ihrem Keyboard herum. "Er geht melden. Alle zwei  
Stunden muss er das machen." "Wie heißt du?" Sie schien etwas rot zu werden.  
"Smart... Und du?" Er lächelte. \Wie oft habe ich diesen Namen nun schon  
gehört und gesagt?/ "Bombay." Verlegen sah sie zur Seite. Dann wandte sich  
jeder wieder seinem Auftrag zu. Schließlich hatten sie kaum noch Zeit bis  
Ragdoll die Ergebnisse sehen wollte.

"Mayfly-kun?" "Hm?" Er saß in einem Berg von Elektronikteilen und versuchte  
daraus gerade das neueste Überwachungs- und Abhörsystem zu machen. "Du, es  
ist gleich Pause, gehst du mit mir essen?" "Hm." "Danke!" Und schon war Prize  
wieder verschwunden. \Warum eigentlich immer ich? Können die nicht einen von  
den anderen Jungs nehmen?... Okay, das gehört hier hin und dann kommt das...  
nur gut das die mir den Aufbauplan gegeben haben./

So werkelten Mayfly (Nagi) und Bombay (Omi) ihre Aufträge ab und  
waren froh, als der Dienst endete.

Beide Weissmitglieder traten zur Seite und Aya konnte endlich sehen, was die  
zwei so erschreckt hatte. Er zog scharf die Luft ein. Vor ihm stand Manx,  
aber sie war nicht allein, auf dem kleinen Sofa saßen noch zwei weitere  
Personen. Und Aya wußte sofort, warum sie hier waren. "Nein!" Die Neuen sahen  
ihn verwundert an. Youji und Ken überließen das Reden ihrem Anführer. Diese  
Sache hatte er zu entscheiden. Manx seufzte und setzte sich auf den Stuhl,  
den sie immer beanspruchte. "Doch. Persha will es so." Aya war wütend und  
das zu recht. Sie wollten einfach Omi durch zwei Neue ersetzten! Das ging  
eindeutig zu weit! Nicht nur, das Omi selbst herraus finden musste, das er  
sterben würde, nein sie hatten ihm auch noch vorgespielt, das er zurück  
kommen würde! Und jetzt sollten zwei Neue, ZWEI für einen, dabei war es doch  
egal, wieviele sie schickten. Keiner würde je Omi ersetzten können. "Das ist  
gleichgültig! Wenn wir nicht wollen, kann Persha nichts machen!" Doch Manx  
ignorierte ihn und legte eine Videokassette auf den Tisch. "Hier drauf sind:  
- ihr Lebenslauf  
- in welchen Teams sie bisher gearbeitet haben und  
- warum sie jetzt hier sind. Seid bitte freundlich zu einander. Der nächste  
Auftrag steht bestimmt bald an. Ich muss mich dann verabschieden. Viel Spaß  
noch!" Und fort war sie. Danach herrschte betrettenes Schweigen. Keiner, der  
Weissmitglieder hielt es für nötig etwas zu sagen und die Neuen, eine Frau  
und ein Mann (dem Aussehen nach Geschwister) trauten sich nicht, auch nur  
einen Ton von sich zu geben. Dann wurde es Aya zu bunt und er verließ den  
Raum und ward danach nie wieder gesehen. (A/N: Okay, okay. Er taucht bestimmt  
wider auf, aber noch nicht gleich. hobsaroundwithaknifehehehe...O') Nach  
ihm ging auch Ken, nur Youji blieb.

Gähnend betratt Omi die kleine Wohnung und ging in die Küche. Er brauchte  
jetzt unbedingt einen Kaffee, sonst würde er auf der Stelle unfallen und  
schlafen. \Das Spionieren ist mir noch nie so schrecklich vorgekommen. Warum  
nur?... Oh, Nagi... niedlich wie er da liegt, auf dem Tisch, hat es wohl  
nicht mehr in sein Bett geschafft.../ Ganz langsam und leise ging Omi zu dem  
im Tiefschlaf versunkenen Jungen. \Wie kriege ich dich jetzt in dein Zimmer?/  
Ein kurzer Blick zur besagten Tür reichte aus, um ihn wissen zu lassen, das  
er es nicht schaffen würde. \Also mit in mein Zimmer! Das wird lustig, wenn  
er aufwacht.../ Vorsichtig hob er den Jüngeren hoch und machte sich auf den  
Weg. Kommisch sonst waren es doch nie mehr als fünf Schritte bis in seinen  
Raum gewesen. Aber jetzt kam ihm die Strecke fast doppelt so lang vor. Dann  
lag er endlich in seinem Bett, Nagi hatte sich im Schlaf dichter an ihn  
gekuschelt und auch Omi schlief nach einigen Augenblicken totmüde ein.

Aya lief durch die Straßen, ohne besonderes Ziel. Tausend Gedanken schwirrten  
ihm im Kopf herum. Gestern hatten die Geschwister, Frank und Sherade bei  
ihnen angefangen. Er hatte sich nach zwei Stunden Dauerbelaberung von Youji  
doch noch das Video angesehen und war nicht schlecht überrascht worden. Beide  
waren Desertöre beim Militär gewessen. Sherade hatte eine perfekte  
Nahkampfausbildung genossen und ihr Bruder war Hacker und Sprengstoffexperte.  
Im Laden halfen sie nicht mit. Nach einigen Angaben kannten sie sich mit Blumen  
überhaupt nicht aus. Dafür betrieben sie ein kleines Dôjô und brachten jedem  
der wollte und konnte Selbstverteidigung bei. Ihre erste Mission hatten sie  
heute von Birman bekommen. Sherade, Frank und Ken hatten sie angenommen. Mehr  
waren auch nicht nötig. Wenn diese Mission gut verlief, waren die Beiden im  
Team und dann mussten alle mit ihnen auskommen, auch er. \Ich habe verdammt  
noch mal keinen Bock auf Omi-Ersatz! Was Aya-chan jetzt wohl sagen würde?  
Wahrscheinlich würde sie mich aufmuntern und mir helfen die zwei zu  
akzeptieren... Was mach ich nur ohne dich Aya-chan?... Ich töte Menschen! Ich  
bin für dich zum Mörder geworden. Aber du bist nicht schuld, nein, ich allein  
trage an allem die Schuld. Hätte ich doch damals nur nicht die Nachrichten  
gesehen. Wärst du nicht bei der Explosion verwundet worden und alles wäre  
anders gekommen. Ich hätte weder Omi, noch Youji, noch Ken kennengelernt.  
Meinst du das mir dann etwas fehlen würde? Wach doch bitte endlich wieder  
auf, ich vermisse dich so.../ Ohne es zu merken war er eine große Runde  
gegangen und stand jetzt wieder vor dem kleinen Blumenladen "Koneko Sumo Le".  
Niedergeschlagen betratt er ihn und verschwand dann in seinem Zimmer. Das ihm  
die ganze Zeit ein Mann gefolgt war hatte er nicht mitbekommen. In einer  
Seitenstraße war der Langhaarige stehen geblieben und grinste hämisch.\Es  
ist manchmal viel zu einfach dir die Informationen zu entlocken. Aber  
trotzdem bleibst du weiter ein ganz spezielles Spielzeug für mich, genau wie  
unser unerschrockener Anführer./ Laut lachend drehte Schuldig sich um und  
verschwand in dem Gewirr der vielen Seitengassen...

tbc


	7. Chapter 7

Kapitel 7:

_Er betrat wie so oft das Zimmer und ging zu dem Bett auf dem seine Schwester  
lag. Traurig betrachtete er sie. Langsam verlohr er die Hoffnung, das sie je  
wieder aufwachen würde, aber er komme ja nichts machen... "Brüderchen? Warum  
bist du so traurig?" Erschrocken sah er auf und starrte in die braunen Augen  
seiner Schwester. "A... Aya-chan? Du.. du bist.. du bist endlich aufgewacht!  
Oh, Aya-chan!" Die Trännen liefen ihm die Wangen hinunter, aber das störte  
ihn nicht. Das wichtigste war, das seine geliebte Aya-chan endlich wieder bei  
ihm war. "Oh, Aya-chan..." Ganz fest drückte er sie an sich, wollte sie nie  
wieder los lassen, doch sie schob ihn bestimmt aber sanft von sich, damit sie  
ihn ansehen konnte. "Brüderchen! Ran! Was ist denn los? Was ist den  
passiert?" Dann bekam ihr Gesicht einen geschockten Ausdruck. "Aya, was...?"  
"Ran.." Sie fing an zu schluchzen. "Unsere..unsere Eltern, sie.. sie sind tot  
nicht war? Sind sie bei der Explosion umgekommen? Wie lange... wie lange bin  
ich schon im Krankenhaus?" "Sch, sch... ganz ruhig. Es wird alles gut. Ich  
habe Arbeit und verdiene genug Geld für uns beide. Unsere Eltern sind tot,ja.  
Aber jetzt bist du endlich wieder aufgewacht, nach fast zwei Jahren. Ich  
bin so froh dich wieder zu haben." Nach diesen Worten sagte keiner mehr  
etwas. Aya-chan weinte um den Tod ihrer Eltern und Ran darüber das seine  
kleine Aya-chan endlich wieder bei ihm war. Nach einigen Tagen konnte  
Aya-chan dann mit ihm das Krankenhaus verlaßen. Den angeren hatte er noch  
nichts gesagt. Es sollte eine Überraschung werden. Aber Aya-chan hatte er  
alles über den Blumenladen erzählt. Aber nichts von Kritiker und seinem  
nächtlichen Job. Und es tat ihm sehr weh vor ihr Geheimnise zu haben, aber er  
konnte ihr einfach nicht sagen, das er in ihrem Namen Menschen getötet hatte.  
Das brachte er einfach nicht vertig. Als er den Laden betratt hatten Youji  
und Ken gerade damit begonnen, die abendliche Abrechnung zu machen.  
Verwundert sahen beide auf, als Aya mit einem ihnen unbekannten Mädchen am  
Arm herrein kam und auch noch lachte und mit ihr Scherzte. "Aya! Du bist mir  
vielleicht einer! Angelst dir ein Mädchen und wir machen uns sorgen, dass du  
vielleicht Drogen nimmst!" Lächelnd kam der große Playboy auf die beiden zu.  
"Na kleine wie heißt du denn?" Sie sah ihn frech-grinsend an. "Aya Fujimia."  
Das hatte seine Wirkung nicht verfehlt. Sowohl dem Playboy als auch Ken  
fielen die Kinnladen fast bis zum Boden durch. "WAS???" Er wandte sich an den  
Killer, der das Mädchen in den Arm genommen hatte und richtig glücklich  
aussah. "Aya! Warum hast du uns nicht erzählt, das sie aufgewacht ist? Wir  
hätten eine kleine Feier vorbereiten können!" Jetzt sah Aya-chan ihren großen  
Bruder fragend an. "Warum nennt er dich Aya, Brüderchen?" Sofort herrschte  
Stille in dem kleinen Laden. Die beiden Assassins musterten ihren Anführer  
genau. Dann stellte Youji fest, was für die zwei Männer offensichtlich war.  
"Du hast nicht gesagt." Das Fragezeichen auf Aya-chans Gesicht wurde immer  
größer, doch sie hakte nicht nach. Es war sehr viel Zeit vergangen und ihr  
Bruder hatte sich verändert, dass hatte sie gleich gespürt. Deshalb erlaubte  
sie ihm auch sein kleines Geheimnis. "Was ist? Gehen wir jetzt noch feiern?"  
Alle drei Männer sahen sie entgeistert an. "WAS?" "Wie wäre es mit dem  
kleinen Lokal in dem du mal gearbeitet hast? Der Orangensaft war immer so  
lecker!" Wärend Youji und Ken noch einpaar Probleme mit der ganzen Situation  
hatten, schlich sich auf Ran's Gesicht ein Grinsen. "Nimmersatt!" Aya-chan  
trat von ihm weg und sah ihn gespielt böse an. "Wir wollen gar nicht von dir  
reden, Brüderchen! Du hast doch immer am meisten gegessen!" Beschämmt sah  
"Beschimpfter" zu Boden und der Rest der Mannschaft bekamm einen Lachanfall.  
Dann klingelte plötztlich wider die Glocke an der Tür. "Wir haben geschlo..."  
Weiter kam Ran nicht. Hinter ihm hatte Birman den Laden betretten. "Was ist  
den so lustig?" Dann entdeckte sie Aya-chan und ihr Gesicht bekam einen  
freundlichen Ausdruck. "Aya-chan! Schön das du aufgewacht bist. Dann geht es  
Ran ja jetzt auch besser..." Ayas Blick füllte sich mit Sorge und sie  
befühlte die Stirn ihres Bruders. "Warst du krank?" Diese Frage löste wider  
einen allgemeinen Lacher aus. Birman wurde aber sehr schnell wieder ernst und  
sie sah Ran fragend in die Augen. Er nickte und wandte sich dann an sein  
Schwesterchen. "Aya? Wir müssen heute abend noch mal weg. Können wir dich  
hier alleine laßen? Es könnte sehr spät werden." "Wo wollt ihr den hin?" Das  
war die Frage vor der er angst gehabt hatte, das er ihr jetzt alles erzählen  
musste, das sie ihn dann haßen würde. Doch Birman kam ihm mit einer Antwort  
zuvor. "Die drei sind jetzt so eine Art Polizei. Sie ziehen nachts los, wenn  
ich oder Manx ihnen einen Auftrag bringen und nehmen die Gangster fest." Ayas  
Gesicht fing an zu leuchten. "Du bist bei der Polizei? Juhu! Mein Bruder tut  
was gutes!" Ran schwieg erleichtert und verdutzt über Ayas Reaktion. Youji  
und Ken warfen sich nur einen kurzen Blick zu. "Wenn das so ist. Du kannst  
mir vertrauen, Brüderchen. Geh ruhig und bestrafe die bösen Leute!" Wieder  
mischte Birman sich ein. "Hört mal Jungs. Ich rufe Persha vom Handy an und  
sage ihm bescheid. Wärend ihr weg seid, kann ich mich ja mit Aya-chan  
unterhalten. Weißt du, ich interessiere mich nähmlich für deinen Traum." Aya  
lief rot an. "Wirklich?" Birman nickte wärend sie ein Video aus der Tasche  
zog. "Wie wäre es, wenn du uns beiden etwas zu essen machen würdest? Ich gebe  
den Fünfen hier nur schnell noch ein paar Tips, wie sie vorgehen könne,  
okay?" Aya nickte und Ken zeigte ihr wo die Küche war. Die restlichen Vier,  
Frank und Sherade waren inzwischen auch eingetroffen, begaben sich in den  
Missionsraum. Die Besprechung dauerte kaum eine viertel Stunde und weitere  
zwanzig Minuten später verließ Weiss geschloßen den Laden und machte sich auf  
den Weg. Für heute war wieder Schwarz angekündigt. Doch Ran hoffte inständig,  
das die Auseinandersetztung nicht all zu lange dauern würde.  
Seine Hoffnungen wurden zerstört. Es dauerte lange, sehr lange. als sie sich  
verletzt, aber noch vollzählig auf den Heimweg machten ging im Osten schon  
die Sonne auf. Als sie beim Koneko ankammen wartete Aya-chan schon auf sie.  
Entsetzt sah sie das alle verwundet waren und hollte gleich den  
Erste-Hilfe-Koffer aus dem Bad. Dann versorgte sie alle Wunden. Frank und  
seine Schwester ließen sich von ihr überreden im Koneko zu bleiben und dort  
erst einmal zu schlafen. Ran ließ sich erschöpft in sein Bett fallen. Er  
bemerkte kaum noch, das Aya-chan ihn zudeckte und ihm einen Kuss auf die  
Stirn gab. Er schlief sehr unruhig, erlebte den Kampf mit Schwarz noch  
einmal. Weiss hatte seinen Auftrag fast erfüllt, als sie auftauchten. Dann  
begann der Kampf. Jeder gegen jedem der Gegner. Omi und Nagi hatten sich  
etwas entfernt, Ken hatte mit Schuldig zu tun und Farfarello schien sich  
heute Youji als Gegner auserkorren zu haben. Youji schrie auf, als ihn  
Farfarellos Messer in ein Bein traffen. Aber... aber der Schrei klang wie der  
von Aya-chan... Aya-chan! Aya sah sie wieder, wie sie vor ihm lag, mit einem  
riesigen Stück Mauer das, von der Explosion geschleudert, sie umgerissen  
hatte und nun ihren Schädel quetschte. Und er wuste genau sie würde nicht  
wieder aufwachen, egal wie oft er sie auch darum bat, sie anflehte endlich  
die Augen zu öffnen. Sie würde es nicht tun. Nie mehr, denn sie war  
endgültig tot..._  
Aya saß in seinem Bett und sah sich hecktisch um. \Das darf nicht geschehen!  
Nein! Nie werde ich zulaßen, das ihr so etwas passiert!/ Er sprang auf und  
zog sich schnell etwas an. Dann machte er sich auf den Weg zum Krankenhaus.  
\Du darfst nicht sterben Aya-chan!/ Aus einem unerklärlichen Grund hatte er  
das Gefühl, das er zu ihr musste. Sie beschützen musste, egal vor was. Und  
das würde er tun, sie mit seinem Leben beschützten. Er erreichte das  
Krankenhaus und lief eilig den Flur entlang zu ihrem Zimmer. Dort angekommen  
hielt er kurz inne und hollte noch einmal tief Luft. Als er die Tür öffnete,  
blieb er erstarrt stehen.

\Warm...so schön warm...fühle mich geborgen...Wo bin ich?...Wärme,  
wunder schöne Wärme...möchte liegen bleiben...Liegt hier noch jemand?...Wer?/  
Langsam wurde Nagi aus seinen Träumen gehollt und versuchte herraus zu  
finden, wo er war und wer neben ihm lag. Die Augen wollte er nicht öffnen,

schließlich hatten er und Omi heute frei... \OMI!/ Er traute sich nicht mehr  
sich zu bewegen. \Warum liege ich in seinem Bett? Ich bin gestern von der  
Schicht gekommen und in die Küche gegangen. Dort bin ich auf dem Tisch  
eingeschla...Hat Omi mich in sein Bett getragen? Warum?/ Ein Arm legte sich  
um seine Tallie und Omi murrmelte etwas im Schlaf. Nagi wurde heiß, er hatte  
das Gefühl zu kochen. \Nicht aufwachen! Bitte wach jetzt nicht auf!/ Doch  
diesen Gefahlen tat der andere Junge ihm nicht. Auch Omi musste sich erst  
daran erinnern, was am Vorabend passiert war. Nachdem es ihm endlich wieder  
in den Sinn gekommen war richtete er sich langsam auf. So schnell er konnte  
schloß Nagi die Augen und tat so als würde er noch schlafen. Ganz sacht  
strich ihm Omi den Arm endlang, spielte ein bisschen in seiner Halsbeuge und  
dann mit den Haaren. \Was machst du da? Hör auf, biiiiiitttttteeeeee!/  
Flehte Nagi in Gedanken. Den langsam begann sich da etwas zu regen und das  
würde sehr peinlich werden wenn Omi -das- entdecken würde. Zu seiner  
Erleichterung stand -sein- Objeckt der Begierde auf und verschwand aus dem  
Zimmer. Aber nicht ohne ihm einen leichten Kuss auf die Stirn zu geben.  
Nagi atmete gaaaanz langsam aus, konnte aber nicht das leichte Zittern, das  
ihn bei dieser Berührung befallen hatte abstellen. \NEIN! Das darf nicht war  
sein! Was mache ich hier? Und was sollte das ebend von Omi? Warum hilft mir  
den keiner?/ (A/N: Ja, WARUM nur???? badgrin hehehe Ich quäl dich halt so  
gerne Nagi... :D hihihi)  
Nach einer Weile hörte er, wie Omi in der Küche herum wusselte und nach  
weitern fünf Minuten duftete es herrlich nach Kaffee. Dieser Geruch brachte  
ihn dann schließlich doch noch dazu auf zu stehen. Warum auch nicht? Kaffee  
am Morgen war das schönste was es gab. Aber erst ins Bad. \Brauche unbedingt  
eine kalte Dusche!/ "Guten Morgen Nagi!" "Morgen. Ich geh noch schnell  
duschen." "Ok." Omi lachte leise, wärend er den Tisch für das Frühstück  
deckte. Er glaubte zu wissen was Nagi jetzt ins Bad getieben hatte. \So wirke  
ich also auf den kleinen Süßen... Warum auch nicht? -/ Nach gut zehn  
Minuten saß dann auch Nagi endlich am Tisch und aß. Aber so richtig Hunger  
hatte er eigentlich nur auf eins. \Nein! Was denke ich denn da? Das ich mit  
Omi sex haben will? Oh Gott! Ohgottohgottohgott.. Ich bin schwul! Argh! Bring  
mich doch endlich mal einer um!/ "Wieso?" \Oh nein!/ "Hab ich das jetzt LAUT  
gesagt?" Omis Gesichtsausdruck nach zu urteilen schon. "Warum willst du  
sterben? Das würde mir aber garnicht gefallen!" Ein kleines niedliches  
Grinsen stahl sich auf Omis Mund. Nagi konnte nicht anders und grinste auch.  
"Okay, da das jetzt erledigt ist. Was machen wir heute? ich meine, warum  
haben wir eigentlich frei?" Nagi war überaus dankbar für diesen Themawechsel.  
"Du weißt ja, das hier sehr viel Jugendliche "arbeiten" und um die auch alle  
zu beschäfftigen, was natürlich nicht gleichzeitig geht. Haben wir in  
bestimmten Abständen immer ein oder zwei Tage frei. In der Zeit kann ich dir  
den "Freizeit-Flügel" zeigen, zumindestens einen Teil."  
OO  
"Ja, sowas gibt es hier auch. Und ich glaube sogar, das für dich auch etwas  
dabei ist." Omi lachte, sowas hatte er hier wirklich nicht erwartet. Voller  
Vorfreude wartete er darauf das sie endlich losgehen würden.

Genervt klappte er den Laptop zu. Er konnte sich einfach nicht konzentrieren!  
\Ich reise ihm den Kopf ab! Aber erst nachdem ich ihn gevö... Argh!/  
"Scheiße! Warum jetzt?" Brad fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch die Haare. Warum  
bekam er Schuldig nicht mehr aus seinem Kopf? Eigentlich wußte er die Antwort  
auf diese Frage, doch er wollte es nicht zugeben. Wollte nicht zugeben, das  
auch er diese eine Schwäche besaß. Wenn er das zugab, war er verletzbar und  
das durfte er nicht sein, wenn er überleben wollte. Farfarello steckte den  
Kopf ins Zimmer und grinste ihn an. Brad kam es vor als wüßte der Ir(r)e  
genau was er eben gedacht hatte. "Gibts was neues?" Die Frage von Farf war  
eigentlich ganz normal. \Ja, das ich heute morgen fast sex mit Schuldig hatte  
und ihn jetzt nicht mehr aus meinem Kopf kriege! Unjd jetzt verschwinde du  
Nervensäge!/ Entgegen dem was er dem Weißhaarigen hatte endgegen schleudern  
wollen schüttelte er nur den Kopf und Farfarello verschwand wieder in seinem  
Kellerverlies.

tbc


End file.
